This invention relates to a device and methods of preserving and displaying baby bibs for viewing.
Proud parents have long attempted to preserve memorabilia of their child""s infancy. Parents save bronzed baby shoes, photographs, baby hair, baby teeth, baby clothes, toys, dolls, drawings, writings, audiotapes, films, and videotapes, which document and commemorate their child""s early years. However, attempts to preserve and display baby bibs have largely been unsuccessful since the baby bibs are very small, fragile, and generally difficult to present to a viewer. Baby""s first food stains are difficult to preserve, since they will eventually fall from the baby bib as the bib is abused in its normal storage location with all of baby""s other clothing and toys. There is a need to provide a method of preserving and displaying baby""s first bib, which can present an enduring reminder of the first of baby""s meals.
The apparatus of the instant invention is a device to enable a baby bib to be preserved, mounted and displayed for easy viewing. The baby bib holder contains frame backing sheets for attaching baby bibs by means of slits, where the baby bib is drawn thorough the slits and tied in place. A piece of clear plastic may be placed over the baby bib to protect it from damage and to enable it to be readily viewed. A display board that may contain photographs, artwork, and other mementos may also be mounted in a frame that contains both the baby bib and the other mementos of the baby""s life. Both the baby bib and the display may be protected from degradation and handling by plastic covers which are retained in the frame. The baby bib holder contains a book connection that allows it to be mounted in a display book or album.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display for a baby bib.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for a parent to save a baby bib in a preserved manner for display with other childhood memorabilia.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method of displaying a baby bib.